bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Utente:Trooper97
Unit ills full 40095.png|Ardas, distruttore di mondi, vede provvede e punisce TU che stai guardando venera o verrai distrutto...DISTRUTTOOOO!!! Qualcosa su di me Ciao a tutti!!!! Problemi con qualche livello? sfiga nera nelle evocazioni?? nel gioco hai più bug che unità??? Prega lo ZIZ, funziona! IN CHAT dalle 14 alle 15 tutti i giorni tranne il venerdì e la sera bhe quasi sempre...quindi se volete parlare di bf o andare malamente off topic ci sono ò_ò ZIZ time ...Garnan è sempre dietro l'angolo...insieme alla nipote...quindi se non volete finire male...vedete di portare rispetto...di eternità ne avete solo una...sono certo che non volete passarla insieme ad un vecchiaccio che costruisce robottoni...e a sua nipote, che ha un amore sfrenato per le mazze...vi chiederete...manca Fadahl all'appello...non pensateci troppo...quella è un altra storia :D...piuttosto che ne pensate di questo... la sciabola e l'arco zazabinico manifestazione terrena della folgorante potenza dello ZIZ temete comuni mortali! Storie analoghe legano queste due unità, entrambe di tuono, entrambe con armi zizziche, entrambe friendzonate da unità di terra, entrambe dopo aver capito l'insensatezza dei sentimenti umani hanno cercato conforto nel Sommo che li ha premiati dotandoli di potenti supporti...ma ora bando alle ciance, gustatevele: Unit ills full 40166.png|L'arco, dopo esser stato friendzonato da Edea, Loch, ha ricevuto il magico arco zizzico Unit ills full 40546.png|La sciabola, dopo esser stata friendzonata da Quaid, Diana, ha ricevuto la magica sciabola zizzica Dopo che avete visto questi due vi tremano le gambe eh?, reazione comprensibile vi capisco, avere una di queste due unità è segno di distinzione, averle entrambe vi fa accedere al paradiso Zazabinico Ora penserete queste sono le parole di un pazzo...in un certo senso avete ragione...è pur sempre vero che tra il genio e la follia il confine è sottile...vi saluto amici zizzici! Unità Le mie unità preferite: tra quelle che posseggo oltre che al Sommo lo so son tante ma io voglio bene a tutte le mie unità o quasi, in particolar modo a Elimo, la mia prima evocazione: Unit ills thum 740166.png|Dove passa Mordred non cresce più l'erba Unit ills thum 40576.png|Bella quanto devastante Unit ills thum 740115.png|Chiamate lei quando avete problemi di costo Unit ills thum 750146.png|Tank leader per eccellenza Unit ills thum 50515.png Unit ills thum 50696.png|c'è sempre bisogno di divinità divinissime nella propria squadra, da oggi con il 30% di braccia in più! Unit ills thum 20156.png|Il mio healer fin dall'alba dei tempi Elimo è uno su cui si può contare Unit ills thum 720166.png|La regina dei buff Unit ills thum 710146.png|Non ha bisogno di commenti, è talmente forte che quando lo usi si inverte il campo magnetico terrestre Unit ills thum 760155.png Unit ills thum 760135.png Unit ills thum 760115.png|Cannibale e dark cosa vuoi di più dalla vita? Unit ills thum 60475.png Unit ills thum 30115.png|sono sempre belli gli alberoni volanti :D Unit ills thum 30125.png|Er pistolone in persona! Unit ills thum 30566.png|Quaid friendzonatore selva Unità in fase di allenamento e di evoluzione: Unit_ills_full_720146.png|WAITING FOR full imp HP 1000 ATT 500 DEF 380 REC 380 Unit_ills_full_30166.png|WAITING FOR full imp HP 850 ATT 260 DEF 260 REC''' 300''' Unità che verranno sacrificate sull'altare del Sommo: Unit ills full 740155.png|Ne ho talmente tanti che potrei fare 3 squadre mono crash, presi tutti nello stesso rate up mannaggia a chi dico io!!! I miei contributi * Le mie pagine preferite * Trivia * Lore